


Небольшое недоразумение

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечания переводчика: Лестрейда в каноне зовут на букву G (причем Гэтисс говорил, что в их каноне - конкретно Грег), но у автора он Алан, такая вот вольность :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Небольшое недоразумение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Teensy Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150220) by gloria1. 



> Примечания переводчика: Лестрейда в каноне зовут на букву G (причем Гэтисс говорил, что в их каноне - конкретно Грег), но у автора он Алан, такая вот вольность :-)

Когда он первый раз увидел, как этот человек заходит в ярдовский лифт, было еще очень рано (или поздно – это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть), и человек стоял прямо за ним, когда он нажал на кнопку «один». Вальяжный какой, подумал Лестрейд. С виду – типичный Руперт*. Высокомерный задавака офицерского сословия, в ботинках ручной выделки, пошитом на заказ костюме (еще и с жилетом, в самом-то деле!), персилово-белой рубашке, с туго свернутым зонтом. Министерство обороны? Скорее, Форин-офис. Лестрейд выкинул его из головы. Что бы этот человек ни делал в Скотланд-Ярде в – он взглянул на часы – 4.30 утра, это его не касается.

Они вышли из лифта на первом этаже. Лестрейд на выходе расписался и обменялся парой слов с дежурным офицером. Руперт же, естественно, просто выскользнул за ограждение. На улице его ждала черная поблескивающая машина, шофер, прикоснувшись к кепке, открыл ему дверь. Лестрейд чуть не зарычал – интересно, Союз налогоплательщиков знает об этом? Он-то думал, что с новой политикой жесткой экономии все эти правительственные машины им урезали. Руперт легко перехватил его взгляд и с вежливой улыбкой выдал: «Приятных вам снов, инспектор Лестрейд», после чего скользнул в машину. Дверь мягко захлопнулась, и автомобиль бесшумно проследовал по Виктория-стрит и свернул направо. Точно Форин-офис.

Лестрейд замер. Откуда Руперт знает, что он инспектор Лестрейд?

В следующий раз Лестрейд увидел его, когда снова садился в лифт – и Руперт опять оказался сзади. На этот раз было утро понедельника, и на лифте ему нужно было подняться. Лестрейд нажал на «девять», прежде чем вопросительно посмотрел на Руперта. Тот произнес: «Доброе утро, инспектор». Лестрейд пожал плечами – должно быть, ему тоже на девятый, – и пробормотал в ответ: «Доброе».

\- Отличный день, – дружелюбно выдал Руперт с мягким, добродушным выражением лица. Если, конечно, не обращать внимания на острый оценивающий взгляд.

\- Теплый для этого времени года, – автоматически ответил Лестрейд. Погода – неизменный первый пункт в общении.

\- Не по сезону, – согласился Руперт. Изъяснялся он явно так же хорошо, как одевался. Он повесил туго свернутый зонтик на руку и сверился с карманными часами. Карманные часы в наше время! Лестрейд закатил глаза и выдал: «Семь тридцать шесть».

\- Спасибо. Конечно, если хочешь узнать время…

\- Спроси у полицейского**, – закончил за него фразу Лестрейд.

\- Я у вас в долгу, инспектор Лестрейд. – Руперт аккуратно убрал часы обратно и снова оперся о зонтик, сунув большой палец другой руки в карман жилетки. Выпендрежник. Лестрейд уловил легкий запах явно дорогущего мыла и пожалел, что не успел сегодня утром перед выходом из дома побриться – решил, что воспользуется «Брауном», который хранил в нижнем ящике стола. Вот вечно с ним руперты такое делали – заставляли чувствовать себя обносившимся и неряшливым. Хотя, если честно, рядом с этим типом даже Фред Астер почувствовал бы себя обносившимся и неряшливым.

Лифт звякнул и объявил: «Девятый этаж». Лестрейд покосился на Руперта с выражением на лице «после вас», но тот лишь улыбнулся. Странно. Ну и ладно, как хочешь. Лестрейд пожал плечами и вышел. Слегка обернувшись, он обнаружил, что Руперт и не думает покидать лифт. "До следующей встречи, инспектор Лестрейд", – сказал он, снова улыбнувшись. В его улыбке не было и тени насмешки, от чего она была еще более насмешливой. Небрежным жестом он нажал кончиком зонта на кнопку «один».

Если не считать загадочного Руперта, понедельник вышел вполне неплохим. На обед он умудрился ухватить себе угловую порцию лазаньи с хрустящей корочкой из гастронома напротив, а потом сдал в центральный офис все заявки на компенсацию сверхурочного времени его команды, уложившись в срок. На нем висело два открытых дела об убийстве, но ни одно не было особо неотложным (восьмидесятилетняя старушка, пристукнутая из-за пенсии, и бытовуха). Но самое хорошее – Андерсон ушел в двухнедельный отпуск, так что, если что-нибудь выходящее за рамки и впрямь случится, они с Шерлоком не упрутся друг в друга рогами. Лестрейд задумчиво потер подбородок. Что-то "Браун" плохо справлялся с его щетиной.

Он собрался выходить около семи, отказавшись от предложения пропустить пинту в «Принце Альберте», и решил пройтись до Чаринг-Кросса через Сейнт-Джеймс парк. Это занимало больше времени, но погода была и впрямь нехарактерно теплая, как отметил Руперт. Который – помяни черта – с самодовольным видом сидел на первой же скамейке от ворот.

\- Добрый вечер, инспектор Лестрейд, – с неизменной чопорностью поздоровался он.

Лестрейд тяжело опустился рядом и уставился на него фирменным взглядом сурового полицейского.

\- Вы что, преследуете меня?

\- Мой дорогой инспектор, я здесь оказался первым – так что, возможно, это вы меня преследуете?

\- Что вы хотите? Давайте, признавайтесь. Я не масон и не ворую казенные деньги, так что вперед – высказывайтесь, идите своей дорогой и отпустите меня домой.

\- Как освежающе просто вы, должно быть, живете, – тихо проговорил Руперт, разглядывая изогнутую ручку зонтика, – если вам не о чем заявить, кроме этих двух пунктов.

\- Я еще и не заинтересован. Послушайте, я рядовой работяга, вы ничего у меня не узнаете. Я не владею государственными тайнами и, наверное, знаю меньше о террористах, чем журналисты из «Гардиан».

Руперт склонил голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, – мягко, но совсем не ободряюще.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я вам что-нибудь устроил? Не по моей части, приятель. – Лестрейд с таким уже сталкивался, хоть и не часто: некоторые люди думали, что могут с помощью своей высокой позиции от чего-нибудь избавиться или получить прикрытие. – На вас поглядеть – так вы, наверное, могли бы, если вам понадобится, за помощью к шефу полиции обратиться.

\- Хорошо подмечено – в самом деле, мог бы, – кивнул Руперт. - Считайте это более... личным интересом.

\- Личным… ко мне? – Лестрейд ткнул себя в грудь большим пальцем. – Приятель, вы, наверное, больше денег тратите на починку своих туфель, чем я на недельную оплату квартиры. Какой личный интерес такой, как вы, может испытывать к такому, как я?

Руперт полностью к нему развернулся, внимательно оглядывая Лестрейда темными глазами.

\- Знаете, вам стоит заменить лезвие «Браун», оно плохо справляется с вашей щетиной.

О, господи! Лестрейд потер руками лицо.

\- Вы что, меня разыгрываете? Острых ощущений с пролетариатом захотелось? Разве у вас, мальчиков из частных школ, нет специальных клубов и мест, куда вы могли бы пойти за этим? Я, возможно, подыскал бы вам, если вам так отчаянно хочется. Потрепанный старый коп вроде меня?

Руперт сморгнул и слегка вздрогнул.

\- Хммм, возможно, произошло небольшое недоразумение, мой дорогой инспектор? Клубы и места действительно существуют – и я, полагаю, мог бы рассказать вам о них больше, чем вы мне, – в его тоне появились искушенные нотки, – но, с каким бы восторгом я ни относился к перспективе... м... получить "острые ощущения" с вами, я должен признаться, что эта мысль пока не приходила мне в голову. На самом деле мой личный интерес касается другой персоны. Если точнее – моего брата.

О, боже. Нет. Не может же это быть?..

\- Майкрофт Холмс, – протянул Руперт руку. – Шерлок мне столько о вас рассказывал.

 

~~  
Руперт, то есть Майкрофт (еще более ведь идиотское имя, чем Руперт) явно привык к тому, что все выходило по его. В данном случае «по его» означало угрозу (обещание?), что самый верный способ для инспектора Лестрейда получить повышение и сделать дальше карьеру – это предоставлять побольше мрачных преступлений его младшему братику, а еще убедиться в том, чтобы братиков "друг Джон" не подвергался преследованиям за владение огнестрельным оружием.

Услышав последнее требование, Лестрейд с подозрением приподнял бровь. У него и раньше шевелились сомнения по поводу того дела с таксистом, убитого выстрелом из армейского «браунинга». Вот уж сюрприз так сюрприз. Майкрофт, терпеливо улыбаясь, оглядел приподнятую с подозрением бровь и заметил с идеальными модуляциями, что погибший был, несомненно, виновен в смертях четырех относительно невиновных людей и, столь же несомненно, хотел смерти маленькому братику Майкрофта.

\- Ой, в самом-то деле, очень маленький – шесть футов, всего-то, – возмутился Лестрейд. – А у этого таксиста было двое детей, знаете ли.

\- В самом деле. Как я понимаю, очень счастливых со своей матерью и ее новым мужем. – Майкрофт вызывающе уставился на вытащенные из кармана часы, а затем решительно их захлопнул. – И он в любом случае умирал от опухоли в мозгу. – Он элегантно махнул рукой, отметая проблему. – Я забочусь о том, чтобы Шерлок пребывал в добром здравии – и хорошем настроении. При всем моем неодобрении эти скучные полицейские проблемки его развлекают. Он... становится беспокойным, когда ему нечем занять мозг. – Поджатые губы свидетельствовали о том, как Майкрофт не одобряет беспокойство Шерлока. – Со временем, безусловно, он придет к моему взгляду на вещи и возьмется за работу, более соответствующую его... способностям.

Лестрейд нахмурился. Он не считал поимку убийц скучными полицейскими проблемками, о чем и сообщил, причем прямо.

\- Да-да, восхитительное занятие, не сомневаюсь. Но, в конце концов, для его выполнения мы и нанимаем вас – наших замечательных полицейских. – Он опять улыбнулся мертвой акульей улыбкой. – Ну что ж, если будете быстро идти, то успеете на электричку на Севеноукс, которая отправляется с Чаринг-Кросса в девятнадцать часов пятьдесят пять минут. С третьей платформы, я полагаю. – Он поднялся, постучал острием зонтика по земле, и удалился, выделывая зонтиком круги в ужасной пародии на Чарли Чаплина – причем совсем не смешной. – И все-таки подумайте над заменой вашего лезвия «Браун», инспектор, – сказал он через плечо. – Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы вас приняли за пролетария, не правда ли?

\- У Джона Уотсона нет лицензии на убийство! – крикнул выведенный из себя Лестрейд ему вслед. Майкрофт в ответ только махнул в очередной раз зонтиком и скрылся за воротами парка.

Лестрейд, дымясь от негодования, едва-едва успел вовремя добраться до Чаринг-Кросса (и да – электричка действительно отправлялась с третьей платформы) и шлепнулся на место у прохода – она была скоростная, так что до Севеноукса он доберется за тридцать минут.

Вот ведь дрочер. Чудовищный привилегированный тори дрочер. Со своим зонтиком, и карманными часами, и этим «лезвием Браун». Небольшое недоразумение, в самом-то деле. Дрочила. Выпендривается тут, устраивает засады на людей в лифтах и парках, со своими шелковыми манерами и "у-сю-сю". И что, интересно, должен был подумать Лестрейд?

Дрочила. Редкостный.

Он подобрал брошенный экземпляр «Стандарта» и вызывающе им зашелестел. Ну что ж, мистер Тори Дрочер еще узнает, что у столичной полиции есть дела поважнее, чем устраивать утренники для маленьких братиков и их смертоносных дружков-врачей. Хотя Лестрейд не мог не признать, что тот выстрел был и правда на редкость удачным.

 

~~  
Во вторник опять было тепло не по сезону, и Лестрейд решил оставить дома плащ. И, конечно, как обычно, небеса разверзлись именно в тот момент, когда он приехал на Чаринг-Кросс. Срезать дорогу через Сейнт-Джеймс парк было неважной идеей, но на одиннадцатый автобус змеилась такая длиннющая, постоянно пополняющаяся очередь, что он все-таки выбрал вариант с парком. В самом дурном настроении он прорвался через Трафальгарскую площадь и Арку Адмиралтейства, подняв воротник и пригнув голову, и тут, откуда ни возьмись, рядом остановилась поблескивающая машина. Задняя пассажирская дверь гостеприимно распахнулась.

\- Скорее садитесь, мой дорогой инспектор.

\- Отвали, – выразительно ответил Лестрейд.

\- Не глупите – идет ливень, а вы весьма неразумно оставили дома плащ, – так жизнерадостно, так логично, так чертовски раздражающе. – Давайте уже, садитесь, а то вы запускаете внутрь дождь, – а это уже высокомерно.

Ненавидя себя, Тори Дрочера, дождь и все на свете, Лестрейд залез в машину, стараясь запустить внутрь как можно больше дождя.

\- Ну вот, так ведь намного цивилизованнее. Позвольте подбросить вас к Ярду, мне вполне по дороге. – Водитель получил тихие указания, и они двинулись вдоль Мэлл.

\- Вы за мной следили, так ведь? – обвиняющее произнес Лестрейд. Точно следил – это ведь не могло быть случайной встречей.

\- Мне и правда по дороге, знаете ли, – очень мягко. – И я люблю проявлять интерес к друзьям моего брата.

\- Ха! – Такого Лестрейд пропустить не мог. – У него нет друзей. – Возникла пауза, во время которой Майкрофт невозмутимо его разглядывал. – Ну ладно, ладно, этот врач, похоже, и правда к нему привязался. – В течение еще более длинной паузы машина свернула налево и проехала мимо Дворца – серой скучной громадины за пеленой дождя. – Ладно, я хочу сказать… он не такой уж плохой, наверное. Он умный. – Лестрейд чувствовал себя виновато и неуютно под пристальным холодным взглядом.

\- О да, он умный, – почти нежно протянул Майкрофт. – И поэтому, мой дорогой инспектор, ему нужны друзья, хорошие и надежные друзья, которые не допустят, чтобы он... заскучал, скажем так.

Лестрейд задумчиво прикусил губу, пытаясь понять, что Майкрофт имеет в виду.

\- Если ему станет скучно – очень, очень скучно, – он может обратиться к отчаянным мерам, чтобы развеять эту скуку. Подумайте о том, что Шерлок, который помогает вам расследовать преступления, гораздо лучше Шерлока, совершающего преступления, которые вам нужно будет расследовать. – Майкрофт сделал паузу, чтобы дать Лестрейду переварить информацию. – Правильно?

Лестрейду это совсем не понравилось. Шерлок был, конечно, странным. Просто-таки на грани. Но это?

\- Так вы имеете в виду, что он действительно социопат?

\- О, что вы, мой дорогой инспектор, все не так драматично, не нужно беспокоиться. – Они подъехали к Ярду, и Майкрофт аккуратно выбрался наружу, раскрывая зонтик и обходя машину, чтобы открыть другую пассажирскую дверь. – Выходите. – Он держал зонтик над головой Лестрейда, словно тот был принцессой. – Сомневаюсь, что Шерлок сделает что-нибудь совсем уж ужасное. – Как-то это совсем не успокаивало. – Если мы с вами будем о нем заботиться.

Они подошли к главному входу. Лестрейд очень четко ощущал запах дорогого мыла в столь тесном пространстве под разделенном на двоих зонтиком.

Майкрофт по-змеиному быстро склонился, уставившись на его подбородок.

\- О, гораздо лучше, – одобрил он. – Почти полное отсутствие щетины. Отлично, инспектор!

Лестрейд очень постарался не краснеть.

\- Ну, я ведь не хочу, чтобы люди приняли меня за пролетария, так? – умудрился выдать он.

Майкрофт негромко рассмеялся и одарил его уверенным пожатием прохладной руки.

\- Моя визитка, – добавил он и спокойно вернулся в машину, которая тут же отчалила за стену дождя.

Лестрейд взглянул на визитку. Только номер мобильного, ничего больше.

\- Засранец! – в сердцах выругался он.

~~

Лестрейду не особо хотелось рассказывать о Руп Майкрофте кому бы то ни было. Все это казалось довольно-таки глупым. И одного Шерлока-то любому нормальному человеку более чем хватало, что говорить о страдающих гиперопекой братьях. Лестрейд постарался отогнать жутковатое ощущение, что за ним следят, и за событиями дня почти забыл о Майкрофте. Дело о бытовом убийстве подошло к закрытию – не без помощи громких криков и визита в Вандсвортскую тюрьму, и, в общем и целом, учитывая дождь и все остальное, денек выдался нелегкий.

Вот чего ему точно было не нужно – это обнаружить снаружи Ярда в одиннадцать вечера поджидающую его машину. К счастью, Майкрофта в ней не было, но водитель в униформе – Джордж для друзей – сообщил, что у него «строгий приказ от мистера Холмса, инспектор» и что в случае неподчинения приказу «можно и не только работой поплатиться». Лестрейд, чувствуя себя отсыревшим, старым и голодным, залез в машину и позволил отвести себя прямо к его съемному дому в Севеноукс. Явно потому, что был не в себе.

Машина, правда, была замечательная – с подогревом и мягкими, упругими сиденьями. К тому же Джордж особо не болтал и не слушал радио «Файв Лайв Спорт». В салоне немного пахло дорогим мылом.

 

Сказав Джорджу «доброй ночи», Лестрейд вошел в дом и поразмыслил над проблемой пустого желудка и еще более пустой кухни. Надя (румынка, девять фунтов за час, три часа каждые две недели) держала его дом в чистоте, но она не делала покупки (и не гладила), а в "Теско" Лестрейд не был уже давным-давно и опасался, что все скидки по его карте уже не действуют. Он подумал с горечью, что уж кому-кому, а Майкрофту не приходится сталкиваться с проблемой пустой кухни. И Шерлоку тоже – учитывая то, как он заправляет миссис Хадсон или своим коротышкой-доктором.

В дверь позвонили. Лестрейд так подскочил, что прикусил язык, – больно!

\- Ой, да пошли все в ЖОПУ! – заорал он, прежде чем подойти к двери. Если это окажется Майкрофт, он одолжит у доктора браунинг – и его оправдают. Но это был не Майкрофт, это был улыбающийся посыльный в шлеме. Он протянул Лестрейду большой полиэтиленовый пакет, наполненный горячей едой, после чего растворился в дожде и темноте.

\- Записано на счет, – крикнул он через плечо, и Лестрейд окончательно растерялся, не зная, что и сказать.

Ну что ж, жизнь его с этого момента официально приняла самый странный оборот.

~~  
После этого он какое-то время не виделся с Майкрофтом, зато успел неплохо узнать Джорджа. Тот предпочитал не распространяться о своем работодателе и его приказах, но казался вполне приличным парнем. Бывший военный – остальные подробности биографии он оставил инспектору на воображение. У Джорджа был огородик, которым он очень гордился, и во время второй поездки в Севеноукс после полуночи, которая состоялась на той же неделе, он обещал Лестрейду морковку с грядки. Лестрейд не знал толком, что делают с морковкой, но на всякий случай изобразил на лице одобрение. Раньше морковкой и всем прочим заправляла Шэрон, пока не сбежала с этим говнюком. Да кому вообще нужна морковка?

Не было смысла притворяться, что он не получает удовольствия от комфортности поездок домой. Как-то вечером запах дорогого мыла в салоне был сильнее – и Лестрейд сделал вывод, что Майкрофт весь день провел в машине. Конечно, Шерлоком Холмсом ему не бывать, но иногда и он может применять дедукцию. С другой стороны, он ни за что на свете не смог бы понять, зачем Майкрофту заморачиваться с предоставлением ему машины, еще и словно предугадывая, когда она нужна ему больше всего. Лестрейд высматривал – очень внимательно, – не следят ли за ним, но, если слежка и была, ее проводили люди, до которых Лестрейду было далеко. Еще и еда – она просто появлялась, когда была нужна, хотя через две недели на нее пришел исчерпывающий счет, что доставило ему своеобразное удовольствие. В конце концов, он в состоянии платить за свою еду. И он заплатил – отправил чек по дороге на работу.

На работе было затишье, хотя головной боли все равно хватало. Они схватили двух взломщиков, пристукнувших пожилую даму, – весьма удовлетворительный результат; а обвиняемый в бытовом убийстве был признан виновным, так что все складывалось вполне неплохо. Андерсон, вернувшийся после двухнедельного отпуска, пребывал в дурном настроении, и его обгоревшая на солнце кожа отчаянно шелушилась – Лестрейд надеялся, что это может оттолкнуть Донован. Она была не в его вкусе, но, боже ты мой, явно заслуживала кого-то получше Андерсона.

А потом случилось это дело от Министерства Обороны с небольшим шантажом и отравленной ручкой – хоть какое-то разнообразие. Не то чтобы Лестрейд искал повод проконсультироваться с Шерлоком – не совсем. Но дело и правда было мерзкое и запутанное, больше похожее не на преступление, а на кроссворд, к тому же это его отношение к Министерству Обороны явно требовало, чтобы с ним как можно скорее развязались.

Шерлок заявил, что «занят» – Лестрейд понимал, что это, скорее всего, очередная поза, игра в недотрогу. Он сохранял терпение и настойчивость, пока Шерлок не изъявил царственное согласие «бросить взгляд» и сообщить ему о результатах. Учитывая обстоятельства, Лестрейд не удивился, обнаружив, что в тот вечер у Ярда его ждал Джордж. Хотя Майкрофт на заднем сиденье машины и правда оказался неожиданностью.

\- Похоже, мне нужно будет вернуть деньги за свой сезонный билет, – сказал Лестрейд.

~~~~  
Лестрейд совершенно не собирался приглашать его зайти, что было и к лучшему, потому что Майкрофт не стал ждать, пока его пригласят, – просто вплыл внутрь, словно это он был хозяином квартиры. Джордж все еще ждал в машине снаружи, так что, может, ситуация пока не приняла совсем угрожающий оборот.

\- Хотите… э… чаю? – неуверенно предложил Лестрейд. Он подумал, что вроде не забыл купить молоко, так что чай был безопасным вариантом. – Или пива?

\- Пива? – На губах Майкрофта дрогнула еле заметная улыбка. – Вряд ли.

\- Ну уж извините, Шато Круть не держим, – обиделся Лестрейд.

\- Мой дорогой инспектор, в одной пинте «Курочки Рябы» содержится сто восемьдесят калорий. Я не отважусь.

Лестрейд разинул рот.

\- Так вы на диете? – Это было не столько забавно, сколько невероятно. - Вы же тощий, как плеть.

\- Очень мило с вашей стороны так говорить. – Неужели это и правда румянец на щеках? – Но, боюсь, в моем возрасте… неусыпная бдительность, сами понимаете.

Вообще-то, Лестрейд не понимал – и понимать не хотел.

\- Ну, в общем, я буду пиво. А что вы, кстати, вообще хотели? – Майкрофт проследовал за ним на кухню, но Лестрейду это было нипочем – Надя у него сегодня все убрала.

Майкрофт уселся за стол, изучил лежавшую на нем кипу почты и отложил ее обратно.

\- Неужели старый друг не может зайти просто так, без какого-либо тайного умысла?

\- Ха, друг? Я бы так не сказал. – Лестрейд сделал большой глоток прямо из бутылки «Курочки Рябы». Майкрофт продолжал бесстрастно на него смотреть. – Э... ну, я полагаю... – Он еще раз глотнул, прекрасно чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд, и тоже сел за стол, напротив Майкрофта. Почта оказалась по большей части счетами, еще в ней была открытка, сообщающая о том, что Даррен и Ивонн снова собираются пожениться (он понятия не имел, кто такие Даррен и Ивонн), а также извещение от муниципалитета об открытии нового пункта приема вторсырья у вокзала. Лестрейд сделал еще один глоток, пытаясь избежать гнетущей тишины.

\- Даррен и Ивонн, – заметил Майкрофт после продолжительного молчания, – соответственно, кузен вашей бывшей жены Шэрон и его бывшая жена, которая вскоре вновь окажется действующей.

-А! – Лестрейд сморгнул – лица в его голове воссоединились с именами. – Спасибо.

Майкрофт кивнул.

\- На здоровье, инспектор.

\- Я... у меня вообще-то имя есть, – заметил Лестрейд после очередной продолжительной паузы и еще одного глотка «Курочки Рябы».

\- Да, я знаю.

\- Угу. Ну так... – опять глоток, – ну что ж.

Майкрофт улыбнулся, не открывая рта.

\- У нас опять назревает небольшое недоразумение? – деликатно осведомился он.

\- Возможно. – Лестрейд поставил на стол опустевшую бутылку. – Или нет. Если вы не против.

\- О нет, совсем не против. – Майкрофт встал, взял бутылку и сполоснул ее в раковине, после чего поставил на сушилку. – Перед переработкой бутылки стоит споласкивать, – доброжелательно пояснил он, снова усаживаясь – такой, как всегда, аккуратный и безупречный.

Лестрейд покачал головой. Безумие. Дикость какая-то. Но Майкрофт только еще раз ему улыбнулся и, склонив голову, сверился с карманными часами.

\- Джордж уехал пять минут назад, инспектор. Это чтобы не возникло небольшого недоразумения.

Ну что ж, ладно. Лестрейд кивнул – просто чтобы хоть что-то сделать. На ум не приходило ни одного слова. Майкрофт, дав ему возможность все-таки высказаться, кивнул и, встав, отправился обратно в прихожую. Лестрейд неловко двинулся следом. Майкрофт пристроил зонтик на вешалку и снял пиджак. У Лестрейда мелькнула мысль помочь, но он так и не набрался смелости.

\- Было бы здорово в следующий раз обнаружить здесь вешалку, – заметил Майкрофт. – Крючки портят линию воротника.  
Лестрейд кивнул, замерев от упоминания «следующего раза». Персильно-белая рубашка, все такая же свежая и хрустящая; жилетка, все еще аккуратно застегнутая на все пуговицы. Это не должно так сильно его привлекать.

\- М-м, спальня… – Лестрейд махнул рукой на дверь.

\- Я знаю.

\- Конечно, вы знаете. Ну… ладно, я, в общем… Я, пожалуй, пойду и…

\- Побреетесь? – предположил с надеждой Майкрофт. – Да, прошу вас инспектор, это было бы изумительно.

\- Эм… Хорошо.

И он побрился.

И это действительно было изумительно.

 

~~

Он ушел около трех, ласково похлопав Лестрейда по заднице на прощание.

\- Спасибо за прекрасно проведенное время, – сказал он перед уходом – в детстве его явно очень хорошо воспитывали.

Лестрейд услышал слабые звуки из ванной, потом шуршание у входной двери, потом отголоски разговора – явно с Джорджем, а потом ничего. Он снова заснул и проснулся в обычное время, готовый отправиться в привычный путь до станции. Новые контейнеры переработки вторсырья у вокзала напомнили ему о бутылке "Курочки Рябы", все еще лежавшей на сушилке. Надо бы не забыть про нее завтра – если уж он собрался принимать участие в переработке, – чтобы не тащить потом целый мешок. Надя-то переработкой не занималась.

Электричка, как обычно, Чаринг-Кросс, как обычно. Лестрейд направился к Ярду, почти ожидая увидеть поблескивающую машину, но она не появилась. Нет никакого смысла думать об этом сейчас, строго заявил он себе, и, чувствуя, что имеет на это право, угостился горячим бутербродом с сосиской и яичницей из гастронома напротив. Интересно, сколько в нем было калорий? Шэрон всегда их подсчитывала – и его это неизменно поражало. У Лестрейда была своя философия – ешь сколько вздумается. Жизнь и так чертовски коротка.

На работе его дожидалось короткое электронное письмо от того из братьев Холмс, с которым он не спал, с описанием хода расследования дела о шантаже/отравленной ручке. Шерлок пребывал в городе Гранж-овер-Сэндс (ну его и занесло!) и ожидал получить требуемые детали «оперативно».

В общем и целом, это был занятой день. В одиннадцать состоялся брифинг службы безопасности Олимпиады, потом нужно было появиться в суде в Мейденхеде, а еще разобраться с обычной рутиной, попадавшей ему на стол. Одно дело сменялось другим; в качестве обеда он сжевал отсыревший сэндвич, и лишь в редкие моменты позволял себе подумать о... произошедших вещах.

Весьма удовлетворительных вещах. Майкрофту нравилось целовать, а еще больше – когда его целовали. Их упражнения в постели не были слишком уж атлетическими (в конце концов, им обоим было за сорок), но Лестрейд считал, что взаимный оргазм – хороший результат. Он бы хотел заняться этим снова, но от него тут ничего не зависело, так что он отставил "поцелуйные" мысли в сторону и вернулся к обычному течению жизни.

~~

Дело о шантаже/отравленной ручке обернулось заговором на базе ВВС в Озерном крае (отсюда и Гранж-овер-Сэндс), что было явно вне пределов компетенции гражданской власти, так что Лестрейд благополучно сдал его в МИ-5. "Этот парень может вам пригодиться", – сообщил он, уверенно всучив им координаты Шерлока, и радостно умыл руки. Это и правда было похоже на одаривание игрушкой капризного ребенка, но занятой Шерлок – это счастливый Шерлок, а счастливый Шерлок – счастливый Майкрофт, а счастливый Майкрофт... ну, что бы то ни было.

~~  
Через три недели Лестрейд счел все, что с ним случилось, поросшей быльем историей. Или галлюцинацией. Он был слишком практичен и горд, чтобы «сохнуть» по кому бы то ни было, поэтому вернулся к обычному процессу бритья-каждый-второй-день-если-вспомнит. Он серьезно призадумался над тем, чтобы завести страничку на сайте онлайн-знакомств. В конце концов, оргазм с участием другого человека был очень даже приятным опытом, а если вышеупомянутый человек больше не желает этим заниматься – вполне вероятно, что ему удастся найти кого-то еще, кто пожелает. Регистрация заняла немало времени (кому вообще какое дело до его любимого цвета? Он в итоге указал «синий»), и, когда у него дошли руки, он честно потыкал в несколько профилей. Высокомерных и безупречно выглядящих представителей теневого правительства ни в одном из них не оказалось – но, в конце концов, в жизни вообще нет совершенства.

Вместо этого он получил сообщение от «Джоан» – разведенной учительницы английского как иностранного, которой понравилась его страничка. Джоан тоже больше всего любила синий цвет. Они договорились встретиться в восемь вечером в субботу – "выпить", а дальше уже как пойдет. Лестрейд побрился.

 

~~

Он решил заглянуть по пути на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б – давненько он уже не проверял, как поживают Шерлок и его маленький друг-доктор. До него дошли слушки, что разведка собиралась чуть ли не придушить Шерлока за наглые выходки в Гранж-овер-Сэндс, и хотел уточнить, о каких «наглых выходках» шла речь.

Миссис Хадсон, впустившая его, сообщила, что сама собирается наверх – потому что у ее «мальчиков» телевизор лучше, и они все вместе решили посмотреть «Танцы со звездами».

\- О, вы же еще не знакомы с Клиффом, инспектор! – Она представила ему на одобрение Клиффа, непримечательного кота неопределенного возраста. – Клифф ни за что не пропустит «Танцы»!

Придав лицу одобрительное выражение, он поднялся по ступенькам за миссис Хадсон и обнаружил в гостиной следующую расстановку: маленький доктор сидел на диване, а в креслах, злобно уставившись друг на друга, размещались братья Холмс.

Ну что ж. Никаких проблем.

\- Всем добрый вечер, – шутливо поздоровался он.

Миссис Хадсон, хихикнув, опустила Клиффа на колени Шерлоку. Оба представителя семейства кошачьих оказались не в восторге от контакта, и Клифф тут же соскочил и начал тереться о щиколотки доктора.

\- Привет, дружище.

Оба брата фыркнули с одинаковым презрением, после чего с новой силой принялись прожигать друг друга взглядами.

\- Зашли посмотреть «Танцы», инспектор? – спросил доктор.

\- Эм… нет, вообще-то, я в другое место собираюсь – просто заскочил узнать, как вы тут поживаете.

Он оглянулся и, не обнаружив места, чтобы присесть, прошел вперед, вытащил из-за стола стул и осторожно приземлился на самый краешек, что должно было обозначать «я здесь на секундочку». В ходе этих манипуляций он оказался сначала сбоку, а затем сзади Майкрофта, который проследил небрежным взглядом за его перемещениями, после чего снова уставился на брата.

\- Ну так… – Возникла неловкая пауза, пока миссис Хадсон возилась на кухне, а затем принесла два стакана с чем-то розовым – один из них она передала доктору. – Как Озерный край? – спросил Лестрейд.

\- Чертовски холодно, – ответил Шерлок, не отрывая взгляд от Майкрофта.

\- Очень интересно, – добавил доктор.

\- Джон привез мне оттуда чудесные мятные батончики в шоколаде, – радостно сообщила миссис Хадсон, уже практически разделавшись с содержимым стакана.

Что-то разговор ни к чему не вел. Он попытался еще раз.

\- Я слышал, ты кое-кого расстроил.

\- Не больше обычного, – оскорбился Шерлок.

\- Вообще-то, – встрял доктор, – это было все равно что наблюдать за котом с клубками шерсти. Извини, Клифф, не хотел тебя обидеть. Хаос и разрушение – просто потому, что это весело.

Шерлок издал нетерпеливое «пф-ф-ф» и одарил Лестрейда пронизывающим взглядом, как всегда безошибочно собирая улики.

Ну нет, Лестрейд сегодня не собирался этого терпеть. Он встал.

\- Ладно, приятно было увидеть вас в целости и сохранности, а мне пора идти, у меня и правда свидание.

Он тут же почувствовал желание врезать себе за такое жалкое поведение. Ну кому какое дело до того, что у него свидание?

\- Да, – зевнул Шерлок. – Вижу. Ты побрился и надел более-менее новую рубашку. Хотя погладить ее мог бы и получше.

\- Спасибо, – поблагодарил Лестрейд сухим, как пески Сахары, тоном.

\- Кто-то, кого мы знаем, инспектор? – вежливо поинтересовался доктор.

\- Я и сам ее не знаю – познакомился на сайте. – И он вовсе не покраснел. И не смутился. Люди постоянно знакомятся через интернет.

\- О, ну… удачи, - натянуто улыбнулся доктор. Лестрейду неожиданно стало жаль бедолагу – смотреть субботним вечером телевизор с двумя ненормальными и пожилой дамой с котом должно быть не очень-то весело.

\- Спасибо. Увидимся, миссис Х, Клифф. Счастливо всем. Всего хорошего, Майкрофт. – Он махнул рукой и успел спуститься на три ступеньки, прежде чем услышал повелительное:

\- А ну-ка стой.

Он слегка встревожено обернулся, узнав тон «Я знаю, кто убийца».

\- Майкрофт? Майкрофт?! С каких это пор ты знаком с моим братом?

\- Эм… – открыл рот Лестрейд.

\- Приблизительно семь недель, Шерлок, не отставай от жизни, – послышался голос Майкрофта из гостиной. Шерлок гневно и с вызовом прищурился, после чего замер, явно делая выводы и что-то подсчитывая – выполняя арифметические действия из дат, событий и наблюдений.

\- Ты переспал с моим братом, – пораженно сказал он в итоге. – В самом деле? С Майкрофтом? Хотя, конечно… – ответил он на собственный вопрос, – почему бы и нет, его не назовешь отталкивающим.

\- Спасибо. – Майкрофт появился у Шерлока за плечом. – Ты очень добр, но отпусти инспектора – у него есть планы на вечер. – Лестрейд заметил, как доктор и миссис Хадсон выглядывают из-за двери, явно стремясь не пропустить ни единой детали этой драматической сценки. – И это я переспал с ним, Шерлок, а не наоборот.

Шерлок был явно удивлен.

\- Правда? Ну, его тоже не назовешь отталкивающим, хотя я думал, что ты можешь найти кого получше.

\- Как и он, очевидно, – неумолимо улыбнулся Майкрофт.

\- Хм… – Шерлок, прикусив губу, снова задумался. – Должно быть, это случилось как раз перед тем, как ты уехал в Корею. Инспектор начал бриться каждый день за несколько дней до этого – без сомнения, период ухаживания, – и продолжал еще неделю после, а потом прекратил. Итого, вывод: он решил, что больше тебя не интересует... Майкрофт, собака, ты переспал с моим инспектором и слился?

\- Прошу ПРОЩЕНИЯ, – громко объявил Лестрейд. – Я ничей инспектор, и у меня действительно сегодня свидание, так что, если вы закончили, мне пора. – Одарив всех, включая Клиффа, гневным взглядом, он громко протопал по лестнице вниз.

 

~~

Джоан оказалась Джоном – нечего было читать сообщение, не надев очки для чтения. Причем у Джона оказалась та же проблема со зрением – и он ожидал встретить Анну, а не Алана. Они оба посмеялись над этим, и, учитывая, что Джон явно не был расположен к небольшим недоразумениям, пропустили по пинте пива и мирно разошлись, пожелав друг другу на следующий раз большего везения.  
~~

В этот раз электричка в Севеноукс была не скоростная – и останавливалась у каждого фонарного столба. Да еще и расписание в субботу было не такое плотное, как в рабочий день, а если прибавить к этому приуроченные к выходным дорожные работы – неудивительно, что Лестрейд добрался домой намного позже одиннадцати, несмотря на то что расстался с Джоан/Джоном около девяти. Абсолютно просранная суббота.

 

Хотя… может, и нет. Потому что в его прихожей (на приличной деревянной вешалке) висел отлично пошитый пиджак. А на кухонном столе его дожидалась бутылка «Курочки Рябы», принесенной обладателем вышеупомянутого пиджака.

\- Инспектор.

\- Корея, а?

\- Да. Потрясающая страна.

\- Слышал. Там у них мобильные телефоны есть и все такое.

\- На самом деле, связь не очень хорошая.

Лестрейд глотнул «Курочки Рябы».

\- Я думал, они впереди планеты всей в области технологий.

\- Северная Корея, инспектор, Северная, – последовал мягчайший укор.

Так. Это требовалось переварить.

\- Полагаю, ничего, о чем мне следовало бы знать?

\- Лучше не знать, действительно, – согласился Майкрофт. Учитывая, что на нем все еще были воротничок, галстук и жилетка, он выглядел удивительно расслабленным и, похоже, чувствовал себя как дома. Несомненно, уверенный в том, что ему здесь рады. Дрочер.

\- Так что, – доброжелательно поинтересовался Майкрофт, – как прошло свидание с Джоном?

~~

По идее, это должно было быть весело - рассказывать Майкрофту про всю эту историю с Джоан/Джоном. Да это и было весело, но в то же время он почему-то почувствовал себя грустно и подавленно. Майкрофт слушал сочувственно, и, даже если ему и было смешно, великолепно это скрывал.

\- Очки для чтения – да, действительно. Рано или поздно они становятся нужны всем нам.

\- Да ладно, смейся, если хочешь, это ведь и правда смешно. Он-то ожидал, что я окажусь Анной.

\- О боже, вот этого я и правда не знал. – Майкрофт сжал губы, пытаясь не рассмеяться. И при этом случайно приковал взгляд Лестрейда к этим самым губам. И ничего особенного не было в этом лице, этих губах. Совсем не такой яркий, как его брат, не такой симпатичный, как маленький доктор.

Вот глаза, правда, хорошие – темные и теплые, что было само по себе забавно, учитывая, чем он, возможно, занимался по жизни, и что он, возможно, делал в Северной Корее. Глаза, которые смотрели на инспектора задумчиво и даже, наверное, совсем чуть-чуть нежно.

\- И каково оно – в Северной Корее? – внезапно спросил Лестрейд.

\- Ах, мой дорогой инспектор, вы же понимаете, что я не могу…

\- Нет-нет, это я понимаю. Я имею в виду… просто расскажи мне, что можешь.

Майкрофт задумался, что-то мысленно оценивая и взвешивая.

\- Кошмарное место, на самом деле. Люди... боятся. Всего. Друг друга. Самих себя. Тиранию всегда неприятно наблюдать вблизи.

Лестрейд уставился на него, чувствуя, что эти тихие слова странно его тронули.

\- Поэтому ты и занимаешься этим, так?

Майкрофт не стал притворяться, что не понимает, о чем он.

\- Кто-то должен, – просто ответил он. – Ты ведь сам знаешь.

Лестрейд кивнул – да, он знает. Никто не становится полицейским только ради компенсаций за переработки и хорошей пенсии. Хотя они, конечно, тоже немаловажный фактор.

\- Поздно уже. Пойдем в постель?

\- Пойдем. – И Майкрофт снова сполоснул бутылку «Курочки Рябы».

~~

Лестрейд сидел на постели и смотрел, как Майкрофт снимает с себя одежду и аккуратно ее развешивает – опять на деревянные вешалки, явно не принадлежавшие Лестрейду.

\- Обстоятельный во всем, – заметил он, скидывая ботинки.

\- О да, – согласился Майкрофт. – Особенно-обстоятельный, можно так сказать.

\- А я вот простой, как пролетарий.

\- Вижу. – Майкрофт многозначительно посмотрел на сброшенные ботинки. – Однако я слежу за своими вещами, инспектор. Вам следовало уже об этом знать.

Лестрейд кивнул. Он знал и понимал – чего ж тут непонятного.

\- Пойду побреюсь, – сообщил он, направившись в ванную. В стакане подле раковины обнаружилась зубная паста «Сенсодин» – он такой никогда не пользовался, а рядом – новенькая зубная щетка, все еще в упаковке. Еще и кусок нового мыла. Лестрейд принюхался – точно, оно. Он дерзко подумал было воспользоваться, но тут же понял, что ему этот запах все равно так не подойдет.

\- Не копайтесь, инспектор! – послышался из спальни повелительный голос.

\- Есть, ваше высочество! – Лестрейд издал смешок и осторожно обследовал шею на предмет оставшейся щетины, после чего направился обратно, голышом – решив, что Майкрофт может оценить вид. Скользнув в постель, он объявил:

\- У меня и правда, знаешь ли, есть имя, и я знаю, что ты его знаешь, так что можно ты будешь поменьше называть меня инспектором, а? Особенно когда мы в постели.

Майкрофт повернулся к нему и аккуратно сплелся с Лестрейдом конечностями.

\- Да, конечно, инспектор, как скажете.

Лестрейд дал ему какое-то время делать все, что захочется (что было совсем не сложно), пока не решил, что наступил подходящий момент продемонстрировать, кто же тут главный. Что Майкрофту очень даже понравилось, если верить издаваемым им звукам.

Когда все закончилось, Лестрейд поцеловал его – очень крепко.

\- И не уезжай больше в Северную Корею. – Последовала долгая пауза, и тогда он уточнил: – Ладно, не уезжай больше в Северную Корею, хотя бы не предупредив меня.

Он чувствовал, что Майкрофт задумался.

\- Хорошо.

\- Хорошо… и?

\- Хорошо, Алан.

\- Ну вот, и совсем не сложно, правда?

И Лестрейд снова его поцеловал – еще крепче.

 

Примечания:  
* армейский сленг, обозначающий офицера, а особенно - заносчивого представителя высших классов.  
** строчка из известной песенки.


End file.
